guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon
This article needs to be deleted or rewritten/elaborated. Unless we have a clear ingame definition (which I think we don't have), we should dump the article. -- 04:17, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :As far as I heard, there is a weapon upgrade "of Demonslaying" in factions. Finally we have a way to determine which creatures are "demons"! :) --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 10:20, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Just a guess, but the Oni appear to be something of a demon-like beast. --Pyro05x 02:37, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::My personal guess is that many or most of the creatures that appear out of nowhere (Oni, Nightmares, Wrath, Phantoms, ...) are sub-types of the Demon species. But that again is just a guess. I want proof (with a weapon "of Demonslaying"). Anybody got his hands on such a weapon yet? --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 03:29, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::: Skuld 07:35, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :::::And, did any tests with it yet? --Tetris L 05:23, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::°BUMP° --Tetris L 09:11, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::: No, binned it :/ Thought you just wanted proof Skuld 09:48, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::: I had one as well, but didn't even think about saving it, until I read this talk page. Next one I find I'll save. For testing Oni, there is a Lesser Oni that always spawns just north-east of the exit from Tsumei Village. Just walk out of town, and hug the wall as you head north-east. It only take a moment to get to. LordKestrel 12:41, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Finally I got my hands on a Demonslaying sword! I intend to test it on various creatures that are potentially Demons over the next few days. Mostly creatures that pop up out of thin air, like Onis, Nightmares, Phantoms, Wraiths, ... I do not exactly consider UW/FoW/Tombs my "second home", so I may not be able to test potential demons from these realms in the near time. But if any other GWiki regular wants to do tests, I'll gladly lend my Demonslaying sword. Contact me ingame. -- 08:19, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :I did some tests with Wild Blow tonight. The results are consistent and clear. I used my max dmg sword of Demonslaying (+15%), and since it is an ebon sword I also used an icy, a fiery and a normal slashing sword for comparison, with all of them max dmg. I tested the following creatures: :*Lesser Oni (just outside Tsumei Village) :*Smoke Phantom (in The Black Curtain) :*Wraith (in The Black Curtain) :*Fog Nightmare (in Kessex Peak) :*Phantom (just outside Ember Light Camp) :Results: :*The only one of these creatures that takes increased dmg from the Demonslaying sword is the Oni. It takes 16% more damage (50 instead of 43) from the demonslayer, not 15% as per weapon description, but I blame that inaccuracy on rounding. :*The other creatures take exactly the same damage from all 3 elemental dmg swords (one of them being the demonslaying), but only about half as much dmg from the slashing sword. :Does anyone have any other suggestions for potential demon creatures except Onis? I'll gladly test them. -- 15:58, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::The guys that use Demonic Agility? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:05, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::I meant the Kanaxai aspects. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:07, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, can you please test it on Kanaxai Aspect and Shadow of Kanaxai (don't know if you have the outposts to get to them or not). Also, you need to get a group of people willing to keep you alive as you test it on Bladed Aatxe, Coldfire Nights, Grasping Darknesses, Terrorweb Dryders, Charged Blacknesses and Stalking Nights. I can make UW runs fairly easily with friends, so if you lend it to me, I can do the UW tests or the Kanaxai tests. ::Also, try and lose the Ebon mod. Put something that doesn't affect the damage output, like Zealous or Poisoner's. --Karlos 17:26, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::Banished Dream Riders. --Gares Redstorm 17:42, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Nope. Banished Dream Riders and Mindblades Spectres and Smite Crawlers all drop Ghost poop. since none of the "phantom" ones he tested it on were demons, those guys will not be demons most likely. We could it to confirm, but it's lower priority I think. --Karlos 18:37, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::::That is what I was getting at. Banished Dream Riders are designated Unknown species and since you brought up Smite Crawlers, they are under Phantoms. Unknown -> Phantom? --Gares Redstorm 19:18, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Done. And scratch that loan on the demonslaying upgrade, I got a Gavel of Demonslaying tonight (sigh). --Karlos 00:38, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Didn't have any non-elemental sword hilt at hand yesterday. I might buy one if I don't salvage one in the near time, but since Karlos got a Demonslayer too now, that may not be necessary. He is far more familiar with the high-level areas of both Tyria and Cantha anyway. My Tyrian warrior hasn't proceeded very far into the Factions campaign, so I can currently only test creatures on Newb Island and in Kaineng City (and all of Tyria). Good luck for your tests, Karlos! -- 01:28, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::P.S.: What about Scythe of Chaos and The Darknesses? Those are probably Phantoms too, but we might want to verify. After all, the original version of the Demon article said that the creatures that overran the Tombs are Demons, quoting the Zaishen Order guards. -- 01:40, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::What about Grasps of Insanity? Has anyone tested the squids or Dryders outside of the Underworld? What about the Shadow Army? Flame Djinns also look like they might be demonic. -- Gordon Ecker 22:58, 16 July 2006 (CDT) I noticed yesterday while playing Imperial Sanctum that Mhenlo calls Shiro a "demon". So he might be another possible candidate. -- 03:28, 17 July 2006 (CDT) I'm surprised none of us has mentioned Imps or Titans. -- Gordon Ecker 03:28, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::Id guess at Elementals Biz 06:49, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Checklist *Dryders **Dark Flame Dryder **Doubter's Dryder **Frostfire Dryder - not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Terrorweb Dryder - demon not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon, previously presumed a demon due to dialogue and dropping Demonic Fangs *Gaki **Pain Hungry Gaki not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon *Imps **Fire Imp not a demon **Ice Imp not a demon **Inferno Imp not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Lava Imp *Oni - demons *Creatures currently classified as Phantoms **Banished Dream Rider - not a demon, tested with EoE **Charged Blackness **Grasping Darkness **Mindblade Spectre **Mragga Spawn **Phantom - not a demon **Smite Crawler *Nightmares **Fog Nightmare - not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon *Shadow Army **Abyssal **Shadow Beast **Shadow Elemental **Shadow Mesmer **Shadow Monk **Shadow Ranger **Shadow Warrior *Titans **Armageddon Lord **Burning Titan - not a demon **Dark Titan **Earth Born Titan - not a demon **Fist of the Titans - not a demon **Frost Titan **Hand of the Titans - not a demon **Icy Brute **Risen Ashen Hulk - not a demon **Rotting Titan **Spark of the Titans **Titan's Heart **Titan's Malice **Water Born Titan - not a demon **Wild Growth **Wind Born Titan - not a demon *Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings **Grasp of Insanity - not a demon, tested with EoE - demon, confirmed with demonslaying weapon **Scythe of Chaos - not a demon, tested with EoE - demon, confirmed with demonslaying weapon *Other Underworld Creatures **Bladed Aatxe - demon not a demon, incorrectly presumed to be a demon due to dropping demonic remains, confirmed to be a Nightmare by Lindsey Murdock on the official wiki **Chained Soul - demon, tested with EoE not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Coldfire Night - demon untested, previously presumed to be a demon due to dropping demonic remains **Dead Collector **Dead Thresher **Dying Nightmare **Obsidian Behemoth **Obsidian Guardian **Slayer **Stalking Night - demon untested, previously presumed to be a demon due to dropping demonic remains **Wailing Lord (monster) *Miscellaneous **Flame Djinn Nightfall *Droughtling - not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon *Margonites **Margonite Executioner **Margonite Bowmaster **Margonite Cleric - demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Margonite High Priest **Margonite Warlock - demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Margonite Seer - demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Margonite Sorcerer **Margonite Ascendant - demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Margonite Reaper *Nightfall Shadow Army **Shadow Warrior **Shadow Ranger - not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Shadow Monk **Shadow Beast **Shadow Mesmer **Shadow Elemental *Stygians **Stygian Brute **Stygian Fiend **Stygian Golem **Stygian Hunger - demon, tested with EoE **Stygian Horror *Nightfall Titans **Anguish Titan **Dementia Titan **Despair Titan **Fury Titan **Madness Titan - not a demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Misery Titan **Pain Titan **Rage Titan **Titan Abomination *Torment creatures **Torment Claw **Blade of Corruption - demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Grasp of Insanity **Arm of Insanity **Word of Madness **Shadow of Fear **Herald of Nightmares **Scythe of Chaos (Mesmer) **Rain of Terror - demon, tested with demonslaying weapon **Wrathful Storm **Spear of Torment **Scythe of Chaos (Dervish) - demon, tested with demonslaying weapon Discussion Here's a checklist, cross off anything you've tested. -- Gordon Ecker 23:20, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :According to EoE Banished Dream Riders, Grasps of Insanity and Scythes of Chaos don't belong to the same species as Terrorweb Dryders. Grasps and Scythes belong to the same species as eachother, while Banished Dream Riders aren't the same species as the other three. -- Gordon Ecker 03:58, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::And Chained Souls are the same species as Terrorwebs. I'm marking the ones tested with EoE since it's not as reliable as Wild Blow + Weapon of X-Slaying. -- Gordon Ecker 04:08, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :::The Lightbringer title track is probably going to make this a lot easier. -- Gordon Ecker 17:08, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::We might want to at least record ONE positive result of a "demonic servant of Abaddon" taking extra damage from Demonslaying weapons, for technicalities' sake. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:12, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::::Yeah, it's not exactly a reliable test for the 'servants of Abaddon' part, so it's not necessarily reliable for the demon part either. It's still pretty useful for picking up likely candidates, just like holy damage and undead. -- Gordon Ecker 08:35, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::Keep in mind that there are two types of Scythe, and the game treats them differently. The Dervish one from Nightfall (the "Abbadon" version?) gets counted towards the Lightbringer's stuff and the other one (the "Dhuum" version?) doesn't. Kutulu 22:05, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::I recently remembered that I had a non-max sword with an unsalvaged demonslaying mod from before Nightfall. Anyway, I salvaged the mod, attached it to a max collector sword with no damage bonus and did some testing with Wild Blow. Apparently the assumption that anything which drops trophies with "demonic" in their names is a demon is incorrect. I think the assumption got grandfathered in because the demon category predates demonslaying weapons. -- Gordon Ecker 16:40, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Demonic servants of Abaddon These creatures are considered 'demonic servants of Abaddon' according to Lightbringer's Gaze *Emissaries of Dhuum *Margonites (except for *spoiler*) (including both *spoiler* and *spoiler* as of a recent update) *Nightfall Shadow Army units *Stygians *Nightfall Titan units *Torment creatures *Tortureweb Dryders (but not Terrorweb Dryders These creatures aren't *Elementals *Graven Monoliths *Terrorweb Dryders -- Gordon Ecker 22:25, 31 October 2006 (CDT) :I think we need a general clarification whether all "demonic servants of Abaddon" are actually demons at all. ANet may be using the more general meaning of the word "demonic" and not strictly the species definition. Has anybody tested with a weapon of demonslaying? -- 02:20, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::Margonites do receive extra damage from Demonslaying weapons. I tested it with a Warlock, two Clerics and an Ascendant, I think it's safe to assume all Margonites are considered demons. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:26, 20 November 2006 (CST)